Madness
by Distantwave
Summary: An ELSAxJACK fic. Elsa is going mad, first snow sprouts from her fingertips and black sand haunts her dreams. Now her sister is running off to marry a man she just met. There also seems to be a figure cloaked in white that has been following her. The only thing is, she is the only one who can see him.
1. Beginning of the end

Hello! Just wanted to thank your for taking a moment to read my fanfic! Hope it lives up to what you expect! Happy reading!

* * *

**_Elsa_**

I think I'm going mad.

I see creatures, beasts of unimaginable horror. Beauty like nothing before. Magic sprouting from my own fingers. Yet none of it is there. It's all in my head. I have to be going mad. I hope I am going mad.

None of my hallucinations have interacted with me before. Now they have. A silver haired boy of about twenty looked at me. He did I swear.

I don't know why I am like how I am, seeing monsters and such. My father would always comfort me. "Conceal don't feel." He would tell me. "Don't let them know." Well, it looks like they know now.

I made a fool of myself. The coronation, a day of celebration and festivities. Ruined, by yours truly.

Everything was going wonderfully, brilliantly in fact. Then I caught sight of Anna, my younger sister of two years.

She was broadly grinning, ear to ear. I'd never seen her this happy. My heart was filled with a wonderful warmth. Blooming outwards from my heart to every one of my extremities. I thought she was just happy for the ball that was to be held on the hour. I was wrong.

She pushed her way through the crowd, closely followed by someone that she seemed to be dragging behind her.

Once she reached me I could get a better look at who was with Anna. It was a man in his twenties. He was okay looking, not the most gorgeous man ever but attractive enough.

They looked like they where going to bust from excitement of I didn't address them soon, do I politely nodded my head to say they they could speak.

"Oh Elsa you won't believe it!" Anna gushed. "It's just SO amazing!" I rolled my eyes at her. Anna had tended to overeact over trivial matters when we where kids so I expected something like, "this is the chancellor of pudding! He's taking me to see where they make pudding!" So what she told me nearly made me choke on the glass of water I had begun to sip.

"Elsa!" She cried. "Were getting married!"

Looking back at that now I think I may have choked a little bit. You would have to though, if your seventeen year old sister came up to you and announced her marriage to a man she had known for only an hour!

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I will hopefully be updating every other day so my chapters will be short. I might not get to write all the time because for some reason I have to attend this place called **school** (dun dun dun!) Anyway I hope you like it so far and will continue to follow this story!

Distant wave out! *poof*


	2. Story of the gloves

Yay! I got around to writing another chapter! Sorry it took a while! Anyway, there should be very few grammatical errors this chapter, thanks to my beta Amethyst dzarich!

* * *

I was shocked, Anna my lovely little sister who happened to only be NINETEEN was planing to marry a twenty-some year old man!

At first I said nothing. I hated to crush her dreams of love but I couldn't let her just marry this man.

"No." I told her. "You will not be marrying this man Anna!"

She looked crushed, as if I had just told her that her puppy had died. "Why!?" She screamed. "Why can't I marry the man I love?"

I gave my sister a cold look. "You know nothing about love." I told her.

In response she balled up her hands like she wanted to hit something, or somebody. "I know true love!" She cried. "It's standing right here!" She grabbed the man's arm. "His name is Hans and I WILL be marrying him!"

I looked into her eyes. "Anna," I told her "You can not marry a man you just met."

Anna's face turned beet red. "Yes I can!" She screamed. "I don't need your permission! It's not like you even know what love is!"

I was baffled. "I don't know what love is? Anna why would you say that?" I asked her.

I could see tears welling up in her eyes, like a dam about to burst. "Don't you recall leaving me alone for eight years? You hid away in your room, you never came out, never said anything for EIGHT YEARS Elsa! It hurt me you know! Not thinking I was loved, thinking my big sister couldn't even bear to look at me! What is it Elsa? What are you so afraid of?!"

"Anna, I-I never knew you felt like that. I swear if you had-"

"It doesn't matter anymore!" She snapped. "You never did and you never will!"

My heart felt ice cold, it should have warned me.

"Guards!" I yelled "close the gates! The coronation is over!"

Many people surrounding me looked shocked. Never before had a queen or kings coronation been cut off before the royal ball. I, and the rest of the castles inhabitants would likely become a piece of juicy gossip.

I turned to my sister and her would-be husband. "Anna go to your room, and Hans. I think you should leave now."

Anna let out a frustrated breath. "I'm not a little girl anymore Elsa! You can't just ignore me anymore!"

I turned to walk out of the room, I had enough and just wanted to be alone. Suddenly my hand was grabbed and the glove I had worn was yanked off.

The gloves.

I had always worn them. Ever since that night when I was seven.

I had just settled down for bed and was waiting to hear the sound of my parents footsteps near their room. Soon enough I heard it, the quiet tapping of my mother's heels against the linoleum floor and the lower thump of my father's favorite pair of fur-lined boots.

Then Anna hit my shoulder. "Elsa?" She asked. "Do you wanna build a snow man?"

I grinned in the dark. Anna knew my answer.

The two of us silently ran down the hallway to the ballroom. Well we ran as silently as seven and five year old girls can.

Once in the ballroom Anna started bouncing up and down. "Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" She cried. "Do your magic!" I smiled at her and held out my hands. Willing the air to become cold a snow flake appeared in my hands. Then another, and another. Soon my hands where filled with snow. I patted it into a ball and held it out to Anna. She shrieked with delight and and took the snowball. I clapped my hands and the ball floor was covered in snow and ice.

We spent the next few hours building snow men and ice skating. I was exhausted and was about to suggest we go to bed and get some sleep when Anna interrupted. "Oh Elsa!" She cried, "I just had the best idea! Catch me!" Then she ran off to the edge of the room and jumped into the air. She had to jump twice more before I caught on. She wanted me to create something under her so she could jump higher.

I obliged and created a small pillar of ice blanketed in snow for her to jump from. "You're the best Elsa!" Anna yelled. Then she started to jump up and I made another pillar under her. This went on for a bit and I was getting tired. Anna wasn't though, she only seemed to go faster. I couldn't keep up.

"Anna!" I cried, "stop! Please you'll fall!" She just giggled and jumped faster. I tried as hard as I could to keep up but I didn't last long. I missed and created a pillar two feet too far from her.

She fell, her head cracking against the ice with a bone chilling thud.

Time stands still, I can't move. Everything is silent. Then there is sand.

Black sand, pitch black sand. It glides through the air like a gentle breeze, but there is nothing gentle about it. The sand covers my snow, reaching closer and closer to me. Closing in on all sides.

I was so over overwhelmed by fear of sand. Then I remembered Anna. She was still on the ground, and covered in sand.

"Anna!" I screamed. I ran to my sister and lifted her into my shaking arms. She was cold as ice. Evil laughter echoed through the room. A creepy voice followed the laughter. "Fear!" It said, "there's so much fear! Haha! I love it!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! (If you have any questions feel free to ask!)

Ps. Jack will be making his first appearance next chapter!


	3. The appearance of an angel

Hello! It's me again! Thank you to my beta Amethyst Dzarich for being wonderful and awesome! For you wonderfulness I give you a cookie (··)- °

Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

I was terrified. Tears started streaming down my cheeks as the maniacal laughter drew closer. It felt like a sadistic game of cat and mouse.

Then he appeared. A shining white light amongst the black sand.

"Pitch!" He yelled. The laughter grew stronger. "Do you really think you, of all the guardians can defeat me? The master of darkness and nightmares?" The evil voice asked. "Oh, this really is amusing Jack. I mean seriously though. Has old North gotten so desperate he is sending out mere children to fight me? Ha! Just you try! These girls are mine! Can't you feel the fear just rolling off them? Your petty snowflakes won't help you now!" Then the speaker emerged from the sand.

He was tall, so very very tall. His nose was long and his eyes where a piercing black. His hair was black like his eyes and spiked up in various spots. His skin was pale and grey, like he was sick.

I wanted to run away but I couldn't. My fear was keeping me trapped, but if I didn't get away Anna would get colder. She might even die. I couldn't let that happen, not my little sister.

I pushed off the ground, trying to support my weight and Anna's. She was so heavy. I wouldn't be able to hold her up for very long. I tried to step through the sand to get to the doorway and into the halls. From there I would be able to call for help.

At first I was fine, the sand didn't hurt me. I could feel it but it was just like little pebbles bumping against me. Then they sharpened, tiny little shards of glass piercing my skin. It hurt, it hurt so much, but I had to get through. How else would I help Anna?

Then someone grabbed my shoulder. I snapped my head around to see who it was. I had been expecting the sick man. Pitch I think he was called. Instead I was facing an angel.

The man had white hair and fair skin, just like me. His eyes were blue, the most pale blue but yet also dark. Like the depths of an ocean. In his hands he held a wooden staff.

Then the angel spoke. "Quickly!" He said. "I've distracted pitch for the moment. Take my hand, I'll fly you out of danger."

I took his hands, I knew he would save me. Why would an angel lie? I wrapped my other arm around Anna. Then the angel jumped off the ground, dragging me with him. We flew to one of the nearest windows and he pushed it open. Out we went into the crisp dark air. A breeze tickled my nose, it was warm but layered with hints of cold yet to come.

Without asking if the room was mine the angel flew into my bed chamber and set me down on the carpet. He took Anna up in his arms and placed her on her bed.

"Mr. angel sir!" I said. "Anna's sick! She's so cold. Can you help her?"

He nodded his head. Bending down over Anna he placed his hands upon her head and said something under his breath. Anna's cheeks flooded with warmth and color returned to her body.

"Thank you Mr. angel!" I said. The angel turned to look at me.

"Don't do that ever again!" He told me. I flinched, hearing anger in his voice. "Do what?" I asked. "Magic! With the snow!" He roared. "You can't do that anymore! Not after today, your magic alerted pitch. He was there when your sister fell. He fed off your fear! You don't know how strong your fear made him!"

The angel stopped for breath. "Just please promise me you'll do one thing for me, okay?" His voice sounded kinder now but, maybe a bit sadder to.

I nodded at the angel. I couldn't say no could I? He had just saved my sister's life.

The angel handed me a pair of gloves. I took them slowly, wondering what he might say. "Wear these," he said, "they will trap your magic, keeping it hidden. It might be hard but you need to promise me you'll keep them on no matter what."

I nodded again, I could do that. Wearing gloves wouldn't be hard, and if it kept away the scary Pitch man that would make my decision even easier. I pulled the gloves on, one finger at a time. Once they where on I looked at the angel again. He looked relieved.

The angel turned to leave. Waved goodbye. "Thank you Mr angel man!" I yelled. He turned back and looked me in the eye. "My name is Jack Frost." He said. Then he was gone.

* * *

Next chapter Elsa will be back at the coronation (this chapter was a continuation of her flashback) and who knows... maybe I might sprinkle in a bit more if everyone's favorite winter guardian into the next chapter! Thank for reading! Bye!


End file.
